A SHIELD AND KICKIN' IT STORY
by kayleehoward
Summary: Okay so this is a story that is not really about kickin it but the cast and my OC's and now S.H.I.E.L.D. Previously called How messed up is my life. There will also be total Leolivia and SkyeWard later in the story. Please read and review! Kisses! -Kaylee
1. IntroPrologue

Hi my name is Kaylee Howard. My parents were killed in a shooting 3 years ago. I am 17 years old. My real name is Erika Hayden Selberg but I went into the protection program so my parent's killer could not find me. Our family friends the Howards adopted me. My brother Leo and I are actually siblings like birth siblings. We are both adopted and have the same birthparents. Our birth mom had Leo at 17 and me when she was 18. I lived in Portland Oregon until I was 12 and then moved to Seattle because of my dad's job. A year and a half later my parents were killed.

* Flashback *

I was waiting on the steps of my school after basketball practice for my mom. I am a 3-season athlete and play soccer year around. It was weird that my mom was late. She is always on time for everything. After 30 minutes she still did not show up. I called my friend Hunter to come and get me. The first thing I asked was fro him to stop by my house on his way to see what was up. When he got to school he was crying. He told me that my parents were dead. They had been shot. I was devastated. I went and lived with Hunter while the state looked through my parents wills to see where I would go. My godmother did not have space for me (hurtful!) But next on my parents list was the Howards.

* Flashback Over *

Okay so some people think that I have a terrible life but I really don't. I have a role on Kickin' It as Kayla Brewer and its pretty awesome. I now see how Olivia felt when she was the only girl on the set. It can get so awkward sometimes but all the guys are like brothers to me. I do wish that there were another girl sometimes. The first day I came to the set it was kind of weird because the guys did not believe that I was Leo's sister. It took so much convincing.

Sorry Its so short! I just want to know if people will actually read and review. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Kaylee Meet everyone

Hey Guys! I'm back with a 2nd chapter! This time there will be Olivia. As one of my amazing viewers pointed out I completely forgot to put her in the first chapter ***bangs head into wall*** I am writing this in a notebook first and it makes no sense to anyone but me…. So I am going to try and have Olivia in every chapter from here on out. Alors maintenant, à l'histoire!

Kaylee Out!

**Disclaimer**

**I obviously don't own Kickin' It or else Jack and Kim would have been together a long time ago and would have kissed by now. Leo Howard, Randye Howard or Todd Howard but I do own my OC's. I also do not own any song in this story unless if I say it is by me. I also don't own anything that is bolded.**

**Kaylee's POV**

So Leo and me are on our way to the **IDDI **set. We are going to surprise Olivia. I have not seen her for 3 years. Our parents used to be really good friends but then they got in a fight and now I haven't seen them since.

We breezed past the guards because they recognized Leo. When we got in the rest of the cast noticed us but we motioned to them to keep quiet. We walked in behind Olivia and it was a miracle she didn't hear us because we had to walk across the set and it was a prank episode and there were trip wires everywhere. We both tripped at least 6 times. Twice I fell over and Leo fell over 3 times. You could tell Austin was trying so hard not to laugh at us. When we finally made it through the booby-trapped set we stuck our faces around the sides of Olivia's chair and she screamed. We were laughing so hard. Everyone but Liv was. It looked like she was about to freak and scream at us. We both know what its like when she is mad. A little like my old friend Bridget. (**AN** she is like one of my BFFs in real life but when she gets mad she like freaks and yells and screams at you.)

**Olivia's POV**

When I saw their faces around my chair at first I didn't know who it was so I was so scared but Austin was laughing so hard. I spun around and made it seem like I was going to yell at them. I saw them immediately stop laughing and brace them selves. They both know what its like when I'm really mad. Erika (Kaylee) has been like a sister to me since day one. Hey guys.

"Wait you know the girl?" Austin said.

Pssssttt of course not. Well Leo said this is my little sister Kaylee and she is now Kayla Brewer on Kickin' It. Wait really? You got the role? Yep! Kaylee said. So Livy we need to go because I promised the guys I would bring you back and say hi. Leo said. Okay bye guys! See you tomorrow!

Okay so I know its you Erika. How? Okay I have known you for 14 years. Blonde hair and a spray tan can't change that. Wow liv you haven't changed a bit.

Eh bien, vous avez toujours me connaissez bien. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un bon acteur si.

Votre moyenne.

J'étais sarcastique. Vous devriez le savoir.

Je sais.

(Well, you still know me well. I did not know you were a good actor though.

Your mean.

I was being sarcastic you should know that.

I know.)

Maintenant, nous sommes ici, donc allons-y Leo said

(Now were here so lets go.)

Hé, je ne savais pas que vous parliez français Leo!

(Hey! I didn't know you spoke French Leo!)

**Leos POV**

Well I do and let's go now.

Hey Guys!

Hey! Wait whose the hot girl?

Teo. That is my sister.

Wait dude you have a sister?

Yes.

Yes he does I'm Kaylee.

Cool.

Okay then. Kay you want to go get some food?

Sure.

The green room is through the girls bathroom door on set. Kay!

**Kaylee's POV**

I walked through the door and then everything went black.


	3. Agents?

Hey I'm back again! I left you guys on a cliffy last time and I was having trouble on figuring out what should have taken Kaylee…. I finally figured it out though and yall will find out in this chapter…. Maybe… Ha-ha JK. I'm debating weather to have Leolivia get together soon or make you guys wait…. Olivia probably wont be in this chapter so I am sorry about that. I love her just as much as yall do. She is one of my idols. This one is more concentrated on other things. Tell me what you think! Oh and also I think I need a new title so either put your suggestions in a review or PM me. Och nu till historien!

Kisses!

-Kaylee

Previously On How Messed Up Is My Life

**Kaylee's POV**

I walked through the door and everything went black…

**Chapter 3**

**Kaylee's POV**

"Really Colson?

You need to find a better way of picking me up for missions.

Like maybe texting or calling me first."

"Okay Howard I will take that under consideration next time." Colson Said

My name is Kaylee or Hayden

I know you wont

What about Leo and

Where's Skye and Ward

Leo and I are part of **S.H.I.E.L.D.** We are in Colson's "Dream Team" It's us, Ward, Skye, May and Fitz-Simmons. Skye is our #1 hacker. I am pretty good myself but don't compare to Skye. Ward, Leo and I are all combat agents. May is also one but after New York she is hesitant to go back into the field. Colson is an emergency operative but mostly he is our commander. Fitz-Simmons are our two scientists. They graduated in their freshman year from the Academy. The rest of us went all 4 years. Well not Skye. She used to work for the Oceanic Boom. They are a hacker/terrorist organization.

"Howard!"

What.

"Do you want to pick up you brother?"

Can I knock him out?

"No"

Then how am I going to get him?

"Take the S.H.I.E.L.D van"

Fine.

"Oh and tell your parents you guys have a mission."

Will do. But I think the giant logo on the side of the van might give it away.

"Watch the sarcasm"

Fine. I'll go get him the boring way.

TEXT CONVERSATION

Kaylee Leo

Bro come on we have a mission.

Did Colson knock you out again?

YES

I'll be there in a sec. What should I tell the guys?

Tell them mom wanted us to come home cause were going on vacation or something.

Well your helpful

Just come out here and get in the goddamn van

Well someone's in a bad mood aren't we kaykat

Don't call me that.

KayKat really?

Yes Ward really. He calls me that to annoy me and don't start Skye. You either Ward. Colson do not get any ideas and you to Fitz-Simmons.

Ha-ha be right out.

You better be or your toast. Burnt toast.

Then the door flew open and Leo screamed because I had purposely not warned him the I had Ward and Skye with me.

Serves you right bro.

Did I ever mention to you that I have a mean younger sister?

"Only a thousand times."

Mean.

Hah

I really don't like you.

Love you to sis.

"Now the four of you stop your jibber jabbering and get back up here."

We really need to find you a new word Colson.

"Well you can do that once the mission is over. Now get back up here now! It's a level 8!"

Cool your jets Colson were coming. Now have May open the hatch. Its hard to keep up with the plane.

"Okay."

Now what's our mission?

"Howard 1 I'm getting to that. This is a level 8 mission as I've already told you and it is a Oceanic Boom strike again. This time a little to close to home. Where? Red Lake Falls Minnesota."

I took in a sharp breath and everyone but my brother looked at me. Then Ward got it and eventually Skye. Colson was still completely oblivious.

"What?"

My cousin lives in Red Lake Falls with his mom and dad. They are the closest family I have left.

"What?"

What you goys don't know about me is that I have been adopted twice. Once at birth and the 2nd time 3 years ago. Leo is not my real family. My real parents are dead. My ex-best friend Giselle killed them. She was like a twin to me. She was exactly 8 hour older than me. I never thought she would turn on me. We had our ups and downs but it never should have gone this far. Her parents and brother didn't know a thing about it. But now she has a life sentence in jail and I will hopefully never have to see her again.

"Oh my. By any chance is it Giselle Hutchens?"

Yes. Why?

"She is our leading suspect for the leader of Oceanic Boom."

Oh. My. Fucking. God. That little bitch I always knew there was something wrong with her. She was always to "in" my family business. Reyna tried to warn me about her and Ellie to. They were both so right about her. I trusted her with so much. She was my shoulder after I would have been suspended on the last day of school during my last summer in Portland. Now can we get on with the mission?

"Well here are our latest victims. They have been taken hostage by Oceanic Boom. They are said to be implanting these fake eyes with weird screens in them that take video footage of what the person is seeing."

The pictures on the screen were my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin.

"Please tell me that is not your family."

Hate to break it to you but it is. Can we save them?

"I am hoping so."

When do we start?

"Right now Howard 1"

**So how was that? No Olivia and I'm sorry. I am putting the disclaimer here at the bottom because I didn't want to give anything away. I am a total Marvel Geek.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Kickin' It or else all that junk… I also do not own S.H.I.E.L.D. **

**There you got your crappy disclaimer. I hate doing those fucking things… Sorry for all the swearing… I kinda swear a lot.**

Now Bye!


	4. Agents meet Mission

**Hey guys I'm back again and being really nice and taking time out of my day to post another chapter. I have gotten 352 views! Thank you guys so much! I thought this story was going to be a total fail but it's totally not anymore. Well at least I think so. I am so mad and don't read this next part of you don't want spoilers about the new Kickin' It episode. So there sending Kim off to Otai the same place that jack declined his admission to when he got accepted in season 2. They should have had her move to Tennessee or something. Its madness. I sent this really ling email to my BFF Catherine complaining about this… She puts up with my rants really well. I tend to send her really long rambles about stuff. Now I'm rambling… Oh god you guys can kill me if you want but please not today because it's my BIRTHDAY! I am with one of my best friends today. She is totally awesome and exactly 3 weeks older than me. Its not fair… Well I bet you guys want to read the story now and not keep listening to me ramble so here you go! Totally SkyeWard centered on part of this chapter sorry! Olivia might be in this one but no promises! Super sorry! Alors mantinant l'histore!**

**Kisses **

**Kaylee :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Marvel does and I also don't own Kickin' It or any of its characters Disney does. If I did there would be SkyeWard in S.H.I.E.I.D and more Kick in Kickin' It. **

**Ward's POV**

When I saw Kaylee's face I knew it was her family. I know how hard it is to do a mission relating to people you are close to. Skye and I have both had to do one. We have also saved each other's hides so many times. I am still her S.O but we are also much more. We have been dating for almost a year now. Since we all got recruited. Well about a month after we all got recruited. It was one of those things where we had been hiding our feelings from each other for a long time. Well a long time being a month. But back to the mission.

**Coulson's POV**

Okay agents we need to get going.

"Where to?" Ward asked

Florida.

"Wait really?" Howard 1 said.

Yes Howard 1.

"Can we please come up with better names for Leo and I?" Howard 1 said again

"I second that" Howard 2 said

"Third it" Ward said

"Fourth it" Skye said

"Deciding vote is that they really need better names." May said over the intercom.

Fine but see if you can come up with anything in the next 2 hours because that's when we land in Florida.

"I got something."

Already Ward?

"What if you call Kaylee by her original last name?"

What is it?

"Well we are not using Selberg because that was terminated or else Giselle will recognize it and then I will be putting the whole team in danger. But we can use Jones." -Kaylee

Whose name is that?

"My birth moms." -Kaylee

That should work. How does it sound Agent Jones?

"Perfect." -Kaylee

Does anyone know your birth moms last name though?

"Only my best friend who lives in Florida her name is Cat by the way and then Reyna." -Kaylee

Does that mean you can get us undercover housing then?

"Of course it does." –Kaylee

How do you have so many connections around the country?

"I have gone to 5 different schools. Does that answer your question?" -Kaylee

In your file it never mentions anything about living in Florida how do you know people there?

"Cat lived in Portland till we were 7 then she moved." -Kaylee

Oh.

"Yeah" –Kaylee

So Agents you need your undercover identities first then you can go split.

Jones your name is Makayla Everett

Warren (Skye) your name is Brooklyn Hudson

Ward your name is Jackson Everett

Howard your name is Finn Hudson

"Wait are you saying that me and Ward are married?!" Kaylee said

Yes that's exactly what I'm saying Jones.

"But she's like my sister!" Ward said

Yes I know but this is for the sake of the mission. They could recognize Howard and Jones if they are together and if you and Warren are together.

"We will get you fro this Coulson."

I'm sure you will.

Now Jones can you get on the housing?

"Fine."

**Kaylee's POV**

I can't believe Coulson is making me and Ward a couple. We are too much like siblings. I can here Skye and Leo yelling at Coulson now. I was going to call Maggie first because I knew Cat would take us no matter what but Maggie's parents were going to be the hard ones. Wait I wonder if Maggie got her own house yet because last time I checked she and Grayson were planning on moving out and getting married. (AN: Sorry for the confusion but I did a total time skip without telling you guys and they are all now 21. Olivia and Leo are married and Kaylee and Jack (an OC) are to. Also SkyeWard is married.) I called her. Maggie Kaylee

Hey Mags!

Hey Kaylee what's up?

Are you in town? Like in Jacksonville I mean.

Yeah why?

My friends and me need a place to stay.

Well you know that Grayson's and my door is always open.

Thanks Mags.

Your welcome. When do you think your going to get here?

Let me check.

May? When are we going to land?

In like 30 mins.

Thanks May!

Like an hour?

Okay that works. If I'm not there when you get there than Kate's sitter will let you in.

Are you sure because last time she tried to shoot me.

Send me pictures and I will make sure she doesn't try to this time.

Thanks. The pictures should be coming your way soon.

Okay see you guys soon!

Bye Maggie!

After I hung up with Maggie I made sure to send her pictures of the whole team because we were going there and then splitting to Cat's.

Then I called Cat. Cat Kaylee

Hey Cat!

Hey Kay! What's up?

Well the team and me are coming to town for a mission and need a place to stay. I already got clearance with Maggie to send half there and then the other four are staying with you?

Of course. Who?

Leo, Skye, Grant and I.

Okay good I like you four the best. Coulson has something against me May doesn't like anyone and the FitzSimmons they just creep me out.

Why do they creep you out? Jemma is like the most loveable person ever.

I really don't know. Its like this gut feeling that bothers me.

Okay well we'll see you in like an hour. Were going to Maggie's first than coming your way.

See you soon!

Once I had finished talking to Cat I went down to the lab and told FitzSimmons to come up o the living room as the rest of the team was already there. I had practically forced May to put the plane on autopilot.

Okay so Coulson, May and FitzSimmons you are staying with my friend Maggie. We are going with you to make sure that the nanny does not try to shoot you. She nearly shot me and Ward last time.

"I still remember that. Do they really still have the same nanny?" Ward said. Yep she's a live in now.

"Oh god. Maggie really needs to hire a nanny that is not a potential killer." Ward said

"Or at least take the gun away." Simmons said

She came at us with a knife too.

"Maggie needs a new nanny then."

I know. So just make sure you do not scare her. May you especially. Your so quite when you walk you've scared me so many freaking times.

"I'll try."

May I'm serious.

"Okay I'll try not to scare her!"

Well were done here so May you can go back to flying the plane FitzSimmons you can go back to the lab SkyeWard you can go back to having sex which you have already scolded my for interrupting and last but not least Leo you want to spar?

"That's out guys were landing." May said over the intercom.

Okay then lets just hang. We never get time anymore since we have our own families. I feel kind of bad because I leave Lizzy and Jeff alone with Jack so much. They don't know that I could die on any of these missions.

"Kay, you're my sister and Howard's are strong. We can pull through anything." Leo said.

I wonder why Coulson wouldn't let me use my married name for my Agent name.

"He is protecting your family." Leo responded.

That's the sweetest thing I think he's ever done.

"No its not. Now go grab your bags were in Florida." Coulson said.

Okay Mr. Bossy pants.

"Now your starting to sound like Skye." Coulson said

Whatever you say AC should I go get them?

"No need this time. Mainly because we were so rudely interrupted last time by a certain sister." Ward said.

I believe I should be referred to as wife not sister.

"Well then wife." Ward said.

"I believe that you are now my presumed wife Mrs. Hudson." Leo said

"Why yes Mr. Hudson."

Come on Jack!  
"Coming Mac!"

Okay can I drive?

**Ward's POV**

Okay so we just got to Maggie's and her nanny tried to shoot us again. We had to tell her to compare us to the pictures that Maggie sent her. She finally let us in and by the time we were done with all that Maggie was home.

"Hey guys!"

Hi Maggie. I took charge. So you are having Jenny and Liam I said while motioning to FitzSimmons and Lewis and his wife Meghan. Motioning to May and Coulson. So we need to get to Cats but we will se you guys later?

"Okay!" They all replied.

We then got in the car and drove an insanely long route to Cat's just incase someone was trailing us which I highly doubt because the van has customization options so it doesn't have the giant S.H.I.E.L.D logo on it all the time. But we were fighting over the color so the machine got confused and it is now teal… Remind me never to let Leo and Kaylee choose the color again. We finally arrived at Cat's and pulled into the garage. I really hope we didn't freak her out but Kaylee said we wouldn't because she is used to it. Apparently this is how they always enter. Kaylee and I both have keys to the house but Leo and Skye are getting their own also.

**Skye's POV**

So we got to Kay's friend Cat's house and it was like huge! Apparently it used to be her parents house but the gave it to Cat when they moved. Her little brother still lives with her. Their parents were incapable of taking care of him. They mistreated him. It was terrible. Kaylee and Ward said that they saw what they did to him when they didn't think anyone was watching but they put in a notice to S.H.I.E.L.D child services. I swear we have everything. Then they made Cat his legal guardian. Once we got settled in we all got notices to meet Coulson somewhere it had to be secure. I saw that Kaylee invited him to just come here because apparently Cat's house is a S.H.I.E.L.D safe house. I had no idea and I don't know how.

**Coulson's POV**

Okay guys just so you know we are getting two new members.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

**That was a depressing excuse for a chapter in my opinion but it's more of a filler chapter. Olivia might not be in the next few chapters and you guys should give me your opinions on whether she should be a secret S.H.I.E.L.D agent or not. I really want to have her in my story but with the direction I am going in that's not really happening! So I really need your ideas!**


	5. Agents new agents still havent appeared

Okay so I confess that the last chapter was not posted on my birthday. I was planning on posting it on my birthday but couldn't wait! My birthday is the 28th. I'm special. I was really excited to post my 2nd chapter of s.h.i.e. . Again I'm special. Love you guys! I love reading your reviews!

Kisses!

Kaylee

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Marvel does and I also don't own Kickin' It or any of its characters Disney does. If I did there would be SkyeWard in S.H.I.E.I.D and more Kick in Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Guys just so you know were getting two new members" –Coulson

Who!?

**Coulson's POV**

Well we all need to go back to the S.H.I.E.L.D base here where they are currently being briefed.

"So you're not going to tell us who they are?" -Skye

Not planning on it.

"You know that your mean right?" –Skye

You've told me that many times Agent Warren.

"Can we go soon?"

How does now sound.

"Perfect so AC are you going to drive because I'm pretty sure all of us will get lost except for you and May." –Skye

Actually I think that either Jones or Caxton knows the Florida roads the best.

"Wait Cat is an Agent?" –Skye

Yes. She has been an undercover agent since we recruited Jones and Howard.

"We were in the same training batch." –Kaylee

Well let's go. They're expecting us in like 15 minutes.

"Directions Coulson?" –Cat

(I'm like totally making up random street names cause I cant remember any from when I went to Florida.)

Turn right onto Orange St.

Then in a mile turn onto Highway 105

*Thirty Minutes Later*

Okay so this is it.

"I think we got that because the bus is kind of hard to miss." Skye Said

Watch the sarcasm Skye.

"I think that is the first time you have called any of us by our first names."

No its not.

"Are ya sure about that AC?" Kaylee Said

Yes. No. Maybe.

Well were here so lets get on the bus. It's a 6 hour flight to the Portland base.

"NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO THE PORTLAND BASE!" Kaylee yelled and then ran off down to the bay.

"She thinks that Giselle could be there."

Why?

"AC Giselle- Best Friend- Lived in Portland –Kaylee lived there – Killed her parents." Skye explained.

Oh but you would think she would be worse in Washington?

"She has more good memories in Washington she had no enemies there. Only friends."

Oh that makes sense now.

But her parents were killed there.

"Yes but she didn't see it happen so she was not traumatized. She just refuses to go back to her old house. Which is still legally hers but she wont go anywhere near it. She makes her friends that live near there meet her somewhere else. She will never go within a five block radius of it." Leo and Ward said

So she was traumatized in a way but not visually?

"Exactly. It was more of an emotional trauma because she heard it from one of her best friends." Jemma said.

That's terrible but will one of you go make sure she's not killing herself? Whenever she is in this state she doesn't make good decisions.

"On it" Skye and Ward said at the same time.

**Kaylee's POV**

I can't believe how much danger Coulson is putting our new agents in. Apparently it's going to be a boy and a girl. I am going to be the girl's S.O and Leo is going to be the boy's S.O. Currently I am beating the crap out of the punching bag. I hear people coming down the stairs. I bet its Coulson.

Go away!

"Kay it's us." Skye said.

Oh I thought you were Coulson coming to tell me something about what an idiot I am.

"He would never say that and we told him your deal about Portland and Seattle." Ward said.

How did he take it?

"He went into partial shock." Skye said.

What are they doing now?

"Well Leo is talking to him about moving the agents to the Seattle Base now."

Where is it?

"Your dad's old office."

Wait then where did the Company go because they were my lifelines after my parents died.

"Well they have an office party tonight and I have been talking to Dave and we are going to go." Ward said.

I jumped on him while thanking him.

Are the kid's going to be there?

"We believe so." Ward said.

Really? How old is Gabby now? She was 7 when I left.

"Well now its 7 years later so about 14."

Wow and that means Zach is 10.

They're both growing up!

I used to babysit for them.

"Were they sweet?"

Zach was the sweetest kid ever. Gabby was clingy, sweet and totally annoying.

"Oh."

Yeah.

So what are we waiting for let's go see if Leo convinced Coulson.

**Skye's POV**

Ward you really did that for Kay?

"Yeah she's like my little sister."

Not really little. She is only a year younger than you.

"I know but she is like the sister I never had."

But she is really going to enjoy that party. Are we going to?

"All of us are sweetie."

Now lets go follow Kay robot.

"I thought you were done calling me robot when we got married."

Apparently not robot.

**CHAT**

**TheRobot- Ward**

**AHacktivist – Skye**

**BlackBeltBeauty -Kaylee**

**SpecialOpBlackBelt –Leo**

**FitzSimmons – Jemma and Leo**

**TheRobot- Okay so who's in for tonight?**

**AHacktivist- Me Duh**

**TheRobot- Okay Leo and Kaylee don't even answer that question.**

**FitzSimmons- What's tonight? **

**TheRobot- We didn't tell you?**

**FitzSimmons- No**

**TheRobot- There is this party at the place where Kaylee's dad worked and we all got invited to come to the party tonight.**

**FitzSimmons- What about the New Agents?**

**TheRobot- It ends before we hade to get them.**

**FitzSimmons – Okay then were in.**

**Leo's POV**

We felt the plane finally start to land. It felt like forever. May was pulling into the S.H.I.E.L.D base. I have to say that my sister, Skye and Jemma looked beautiful. They were not super dressed up but Skye and Jemma actually got Kaylee to wear a skirt. That is an impossible task.

Um Skye how did you get Kaylee into a skirt? Even our mom can't do that.

"It was all Jemma. I have no idea what she did. I just know that Kaylee looked really scared when she came back into the cabin and Kaylee never gets scared."

I know. Usually she's the one that scares me.

"Well its party time!"

**Time Skip to after the party**


	6. Chapter 6

HAWOOOO! I'm back again! I am really happy you guys are supporting me in the writing of this story. Reading your reviews and writing for you guys has been my de-stressor. I just finished my high school applications and am really worried about my high school situation. I learn if I get into Blanchet on Feb 13th but to hold my spot we have to pay 500 dollars. My top choice is SAAS and I learn if I got in there a month after Blanchet and my parents can barely afford to send me to the school I go to now. SAAS is my dream school. It is also one of the most expensive schools in Seattle. So if I get into Blanchet and we can't pay the $500 then if I don't get into SAAS or we can't afford it then I am going to Public School. My school district isn't the same as anyone at my school. I live like so far away from anyone. I am really worried. But you guys probably don't want to listen to me ramble about money so here is your new chapter!

Kisses!

Kaylee

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Marvel does and I also don't own Kickin' It or any of its characters Disney does. If I did there would be SkyeWard in S.H.I.E.I.D and more Kick in Kickin' It. I only own Jack. Kind of. He is one of my best friends.**

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

So I just graduated from the S.H.I.E.L.D academy and am trained in Hacking and Operations. I am getting my new assignment today. I was in Portland where my Husband's sister and my best friend used to live.

**Jack's POV**

I just graduated from the S.H.I.E.L.D academy and am trained in Special Operations. I was in Portland where I used to live and waiting for my new team to pick me up but they moved me to the Seattle base for some reason. I thought I heard Kaylee's voice over the communication but I think I was just imagining. I really miss her. Our kid is staying with her parents. I saw Olivia and Leo's daughter there to but they were probably just watching her for a day

**(New) Agent Profiles**

**Agent Jack L. Meier**

Level 2

Operations

**Strengths**

Gun Handling

Lying

**Weaknesses**

Hand-to-Hand combat

**Family**

Wife- Agent Kaylee Elizabeth Jones Howard Meier

Daughter- Sasha Hayden Rowan Meier

Mother- Betsy Meier

Father- Robert Meier

Sister- Molly Jane Meier

**General Information**

Height- 6'3"

Hair Color- Brown

Eye Color- Brown

Gender- Male

Age- 21

**Agent Olivia Hastings Holt**

Level 2

Operations/Hacker

**Family**

Husband- Agent Leo Richard Howard

Daughter- Jessica Emma Howard

Mother- Kim Peterson Holt

Father- Mark Holt

Brother- Cade Holt

**Strengths**

Hand-to-Hand combat

Hacking

**Weaknesses**

Gun Handling

Lying

**General Information**

Height- 5'4"

Hair Color- Blonde

Eye Color- Brown

Gender- Female

Age- 21

**Now I am just going to do General Information for the rest of the team.**

**Agent Kaylee Elizabeth Jones Howard Meier**

Level 7

Operations

Height- 5'11"

Hair Color- Blonde

Eye Color- Green

Gender- Female

Age- 21

**Agent Leo Richard Howard**

Level 7

Operations

Height- 6'3"

Hair Color- Brown

Eye Color- Brown

Gender- Male

Age- 21

**Agent Grant Ward**

Level 7

Operations

Height- 6'4"

Hair Color- Brown

Eye Color- Brown

Gender- Male

Age- 23

**Agent Skye Warren Ward**

Level 7

Hacker/Operations

Height- 5'10"

Hair Color- Brown

Eye Color- Brown

Gender- Female

Age- 23

**Agent Melinda May**

Level 8

Operations/Pilot

Height- 5'5"

Hair Color- Black

Eye Color- Brown

Gender- Female

Age- 53

**Agent Phil Coulson**

Level 8

Operations/Leader

Height- 5'8"

Hair Color- Brown

Eye Color- Brown

Gender- Male

Age- 54

**Agent Jemma Simmons**

Level 7

Biotech

Height- 5'3"

Hair Color- Brown

Eye Color- Brown

Gender- Female

Age- 21

**Agent Leo Fitz**

Level 7

Biotech

Height- 5'8"

Hair Color- Brown

Eye Color- Brown

Gender- Male

Age- 21

**Coulson's POV**

Okay so there's like 4 of you that make us feel really short.

"Well Ward and Skye are naturally tall apparently and we are siblings from birth so we actually have pretty tall parents."

That makes sense.

So guys are you ready to meet our newest members and in Jones and Howard's case your new trainees?

"YES!"

May put down the hatch and get down here now!

We all saw two S.H.I.E.L.D vans pull in.

The doors opened and a blonde woman stepped out of one and a tall brunette stepped out of the other.

"LIVY?!" Leo screamed

"JACK?!" Kaylee screamed.

They both ran out. Kaylee jumped into the man's arms and they kissed and the same thing happened with Leo except the other way around.

So how do you know these people?

"Jack is my long time best friend and husband."

"Olivia is Kaylee's best friend and my wife."

Okay well I trust you guys to make good choices and not let love get in the way of our missions. At that point I looked at all four couples. The couple names that had been given to them were outrageous. Leolivia, Kack, SkyeWard, and FitzSimmons. They are all so cute.

"Coulson what's the deal now."

"We have our new members so…"

Well Agent Holt and Agent Meier, Howard and Jones will be your S.O's Holt-Jones Meier-Howard.

"Lets start with an evaluation. Skye? Grant? Will you help us?"

**Olivia's POV**

So I never knew this and I don't think Jack did either but Kaylee and Leo have been S.H.I.E.L.D Agents since they were 13 and 14. That was when they got recruited for the Academy so when they were gone all the time I think that they were at the Academy. Jack and I were apparently both recruited 2 years ago and Coulson requested that we graduate early to join his team. I want to know what we are going to do with our kids. But I have training with Agent Jones now. I still don't know who that is. I walked down to the bay where the Agents had set up an obstacle course, shooting range and punching bags and dummies. So this was "evaluation" I think that they just what to see what our strengths are for themselves. You would think that they could just read our files and figure it out.

"Livy!" I saw Kaylee running up to me.

Kaylee! I missed you so much.

"We've only been gone for 3 weeks… Oh." Kaylee said.

Yeah Kay. No communication no anything.

"But how did you go to the academy without us noticing?" Kaylee said

You and your brother are complete idiots that's how. You still haven't noticed that I didn't do it ended 3 years ago. Every time I said I was going to the studio I went to the Academy and every time Jack said he was going to work he also went to the Academy. I did not know this till like an hour ago.

"Wow." Kaylee said.

"And it said in your file you were a terrible liar…" Kaylee said

That's in there? Well its wrong.

"Are ya sure about that?" Kaylee said

They might have taught me how to lie at the Academy. Now I want to meet my S.O.

"She's standing right in front of you" Ward said.

Kaylee's my S.O?

"Yeah."

But Coulson said it was Agent Jones.

"I am Agent Jones." Kaylee said.

How?

"Okay so this is how my life went. Erika Hayden Jones, Erika Hayden Selberg, Kaylee Elizabeth Howard, Kaylee Elizabeth Howard Meier, Kaylee Elizabeth Jones Howard Meier."

That makes sense now.

"Good well lets get started." Kaylee said.

**Jack's POV**

"Okay Jack you are up first." Agent Ward said.

I got ready to start the obstacle course. It looked like it was simple but I knew it was probably nowhere near that. They were probably going to have Ward or Leo fight me and have Kaylee do something to me also.

"GO!"

I ran through the first part of the course and jumped over some things then dived under something and I could tell Kaylee designed the next part of the course. It was a rock wall and rope climb. So the first 15 feet was a rock wall then there was a padded platform then a 20-foot rope to climb. At the top of that there was a net to jump into and then I have to flip off the net apparently. This might not end well. Kaylee is demonstrating now. I hate to say it but my best friend/wife is a total showoff. She has been doing gymnastics since she was 6 and martial arts since she was 13. She takes every chance to show it off. I think it runs in the family because Leo just did it to. Or maybe in SHIELD because Skye and Ward are racing now. Well I really should go finish the course now but…. Fine I will go and finish it.

WHOOO I finally finished it and I was right I had to fight Ward, which I obviously lost. And as I thought Kaylee snuck up on me and I had to try not to react. I had to try so hard not to let on that she had scared me. She is a freaking ninja. I love her to death but I don't know how she kept this from me for 8 years. I could barely keep myself from telling her for 3 years.

**Kaylee's POV**

They both did really well on all the evaluations but we being the senior agents with kids need to talk to Coulson about bringing the kids to live on the BUS with us. It is important that they get to spend time with us and are not always with our parents or in Skye and Grant's case with Tony and Pepper. Well more Pepper than Tony. They did not want Tony to spoil her so much that she didn't feel like Skye and Grant were her parents. They Skype with her every day and we do the same with our kids.

* * *

**Well that's it for today! Hope you guys like it. I finally told you who the new members were. Sorry it took two chapters to get to them! Love you guys! As always read and review!**


	7. Everything

Hey guys! I finally came up with a new idea! So I think that I am….. Not going to tell you here :P I totally love you guys and Allykat12 is one of the most awesomest people ever! J I am not doing a uber long note this time because the last one was prob torture to read… Sorry some of this chapter is kinda sad. But true to my life. I didn't cut but overdosed on asthma medicine and…. I am here now so it all ended well but that memory is forever scarred in my mind.

Kisses! 3

Kaylee

**Disclaimer: As we know I do not own Agents of SHILED or Kickin' It. I wish I did. I also do not own any songs in this story. :P Hint hint….**

**Kaylee's POV**

So I am really happy! Coulson said that our kids could be on the bus with us but someone always had to be with them. So when we are out in the field Jack or Olivia are going to watch them until they get to level 7. Then if we have any missions with the Avengers then Pepper or Jane will watch them. This is going to be awesome I will actually get to wake up to my daughters shining face. She actually looks so much like Leo, well I guess that means she looks like me but she has the moles and everything! We tell her she got her dark brown hair from Jack but his hair is so much lighter than mine was. Well we are on our way home now to surprise the girls. Tony flew Bellarina out to my parent's house to stay with the girls so we only have to go to one place. The three were practically raised together so they should be comfortable with each other. Jess and Sasha are like best friends from birth. Olivia went into labor while I was giving birth so the girls are only like 10 hours apart. The boys say they are mini versions of us. Sasha is cocky and mama's little ninja. Jess is like Sasha but more girly. It's really funny because Liv was never a girly girl. I was just like Sasha. I would throw a fit when I was a baby if my mom put more than one pink thing on me. I still hate pink. I have 3 pink things in my closet. One is a pink down vest, a pink under armor hoodie and then an Adidas hoodie. (AN: actually this is totally true in real life but add a pink skirt [which I hate wearing] and two pink Abercrombie shirts.) I suddenly felt the plane start dropping. I screamed and ran to find the rest of the team. I ran into my "sisters" first. Skye and Olivia. They were also freaking out. We ran into Coulson and he was on his way to the cockpit. He told us to get the rest of the team and go strap in. We grabbed them and all strapped in. He came down with May. He told us the plane was to low to the ground and going to fast to pull it back up. We were going to crash. He told us not to worry because it was a empty field for as far as he could see. I felt the first impact then everything went black.

**No one's POV**

After the first impact Kaylee blacked out. No one seemed to notice her yet. After a very scary bumpy 10 minutes the plane finally came to a stop. Then people noticed Kaylee. At first it was Ward and Skye as they were sitting on either side of her. Skye screamed and Ward tried to rind a pulse. He found one but she was not responding. Jemma tried to wake her with something that reeked. It didn't wake her up. We need to get her to the hospital. Is everyone else okay? I think that we are just a little banged up but okay.

**Leo's POV**

When I saw that my sister had blacked out I was so worried about her. She is the only sibling I have. She was the best thing that had ever happened to my family. I love her so much. I am in the ambulance with her. Olivia took Jack in the car because he went into some kind of shock. Skye and Ward. They are like our older siblings. They are also here in the ambulance with us. Coulson was calling our parents and Kaylee's cousin Ben and his wife Meghan. They are the closest family she has. We got to the hospital and now this is hours after that happened. Kaylee is in a Coma.

Why did this have to happen to my baby sister?

"God knows what he is doing Leo. He has a plan for Kaylee and I know that it does not include her dying at 20. She is like a sister to all of us." Fitz said.

I hope so.

You guys it always says that you should read or sing or talk to a person when they are in a coma because it keeps their senses alive. It also helps them have a better chance of being their normal selves after they break from the coma.

"Are you going to sing?" Skye asked

She's my baby sis of course I am. Her favorite song was always Stay Beautiful. So this is for you sis

Corey's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows

There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know?

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

Corey finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day

It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say  
'Hey, by the way'

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if it don't

Will you stay beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful?

Oh, but if it don't  
Stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful

"That was amazing son."

Dad? What are you doing here?

"My only daughter is in a coma what do you think I am doing here."

Did you bring Ben and Meghan with you?

"Yes but the girls are also with us."

How is Sasha going to take that Kaylee is like this?

"I don't know. Hopefully Jack can keep her calm."

Should we try?

"Yes." Jack said from the doorway. He had Sasha in his arms.

"Hey Sash look its mommy. She is asleep right now and might not wake up for awhile but she is okay."

"Momma?"

"Yes sweetie its mama."

***4 Months Later***

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needin'  
Everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so damn funny  
and I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

At that last line I heard a small voice singing along with me.

Kaylee?

"Yeah Leo?"

Are you really awake?

"Yeah. I saw mom and dad."

Really?

"Mom guided me out of the darkness."

It's all slipping  
I'm not fine  
My mind is ripping  
In a straight line

The blood on my wrists  
The tears on the floor  
My hands in fists  
I close the door

I open my dresser  
I grab the gun  
I feel so lesser  
Happiness is none

I raise my arm  
The voice still scratches  
Like an alarm  
Then the hammer latches

My ipod lights  
A single message is there  
Telling me to fight  
That's it's not fair

I drop the .45  
I forget my intentions  
I suddenly feel alive  
I must mention

It was from my dear  
A girl whose like my sister  
She was filled with fear  
I thought of how I'd miss her

I regret that day  
And any that follow  
For me people pray  
I still just feel so hollow

"I am so sorry sis."

No I am sorry there is something I never told you but should have a long time ago. I had a brush with death when I tried to kill myself.

"Why?"

Giselle, Chloe, Sami, Schlendorf and Morgan. They tortured me. They stole Reyna away from me. Like literally. They kept her hostage for 2 weeks and said that the only way I could get my best friend back was if I was dead. I cut every night for two weeks. One night my Ellie found me motionless on the bathroom floor with blood pooling around my wrists. I was only passed out but it was so scary. My mom asked my later why I had done it and I told her. She was not mad. She was scared. She had seen what I could do to myself. I was not I. Do you remember when I only wore long sleeve shirts?

"Yes."

I had been cutting then.

We heard two male voices in the hall. I recognized one as Jack's and vaguely remembered the other one but could not place it. Then the two walked into the room and I immediately curled up into a ball. It was Schlendorf.

"GET THAT MONSTER OUT OF HERE!" Leo yelled.

Jack? Please.

"What's wrong sweetie and when did you wake up?" Jack asked.

About an hour ago and he almost killed me.

"Wait how did I do that. I never did anything to you." Schlendorf said.

You teased me and told me I would be better off dead. I cut and almost died. No one cared but my true friends. I have the scars, diary entries and poems to prove it.

"Then show me."

Here are the scars. I showed him my still red wrists and arms with scars running all over them. Then I asked Leo to pull out my journal from my bag. He did so and I showed him two of the poems I wrote when I went through this. Here they are (AN:I actually wrote these and was just reading them and I cried.)

I should have told them no

I shouldn't have let everything go

I should have said one last I love you.

I love you.

I should have said no to ending this

I wish I could come back.

I would if I could.

I want to take everything back.

Why?

People told me to

They said they wouldn't care if I was gone

I wasn't loved

No one liked me

I had no friends.

They made those things realities

They turned everyone on me.

Why did they do that.

They told me I would be better off dead.

I am sorry mommy. I loved you so.

Daddy I wish I could have had that one last kiss.

I am sorry friends that I never got to say goodbye.

I wish I could have stayed for one more day.

I wanted to but I could not deal with it so

I kissed my life goodbye.

I'm sorry I broke my promise to hold on

I never imagined it would end this way.

I love you. Tell my brother I loved him so.

Tell grandpa I am waiting for him now.

I wanted to graduate and have a family

I just couldn't pull through this time.

I Love you so.

Goodbye.

And the second one.

I never shook so bad as that one night.

The night where I tried to end my fight.

Never again will I cause my self such a fright.

I will never let something cut that deep.

The night where I weep.

I hated that night.

I have forever hurt myself.

You can never forget a brush with death.

So scared but for a moment where you know you will always be loved.

When you never felt this powerful.

Your own life is in your hands.

You can end that fight or you can hold on and find comfort.

Hoping to forget all of this.

Wishing I could live a happy life.

Wishing I could take everything.

Wishing I was still the same.

My new friends will never know the old me.

The shy insecure girl where any insult would make her hurt.

The new girl still hurts on the inside but can protect herself.

Never again will I shake so bad.

"That doesn't prove a thing." Schlendorf said.

Here then read my diary entries

Today was the fourth day I cut. They said they would save her if I was dead. I have to save my best friend. She means the world to me. She is the closest thing I ever had to a sister. She can have a life even if I can't. She would have a better one anyways. I have to wake up early each morning to cover the scars. In 10 days I will be gone and Reyna will have a life again.

Bye –Erika

This will be my last entry ever. I can't be here any longer. In 2 hours I will be gone. I have to write a note to mom, dad and Reyna. They need to know who did this to me.

Dear Mom, Dad and Reyna,

I hope you know how much I loved you. The reason I did this was to save my best friends life. I was teased and provoked and they told me I wasn't loved, I should kill myself, No one would care if I were dead, I had no friends. I cut for two weeks. Tell my brother I loved him and wanted to know who he was. Please tell Giselle, Jack S., Morgan, Chloe and Sami that they succeeded in getting rid of me and now have to give my best friend her life back. I loved you guys so much. Tell grandpa I will see him soon. If there was any other way I did not see how I could live another day with them. I will forever be watching over you. I love you.

Love

-Erika Hayden Selberg

The page was covered in teardrops. I remember every second of writing that you know. I never will do that again. Now get and bring Morgan, Sami, Chloe so I can tell them what they did and make sure that they know I am different now and am stronger and will not let them get to me ever again. I do not care what you have to do to get them here but have them here tomorrow or else. Have them meet me at Wait where are we?

"Atlanta."

Oh have them meet me at Bacchanalia. (Real restaurant in Atlanta people!)

"Okay. What time?"

6 sharp. No earlier no later.

"See you tomorrow."

**Time skip to 530 next day**

I am wearing a blue cocktail dress and am currently waiting in the van for them to arrive. Jack is not my date because he gives them another soft spot to hit me with. My date is Ward. The others will all be in our ears the whole time. Leo and Skye are going to be stationed in places near us. We have a "private room" which we have completely bugged and there is also a mirror in the room. It is kind of like an interrogation room. It is a two-way mirror. Skye and Leo will be on the other side of it. It was about 5 to 6 and I decided that I was time to go and wait by the door. I got out of the car. So I had my royal blue dress then I had matching stilettos and a little black handbag. I stood by the door with Ward ignoring all the waiters trying to seat us. We told them we were the private party and we were waiting for the rest of our party to arrive. The arrived at 6 on the dot. I flagged them down and I think they were surprised that this was who I am now. We led them into the room. Okay so you girls have so major explaining to do.

"I think we all have one big question here. How are you still alive?" They asked

I never died.

"How?"

I had merely passed out when my parents found me. The found me just in time to. I had lost so much blood that I needed 4 transfusions. But I am here now with a loving husband. Any kids? Maybe. What about you guys? Nope. None of us are married or have kids.


End file.
